


The Language For Us

by churororo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adorable, Café, Cute, Cute Ending, M/M, No Smut, Sassy Mark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, i want this to actually happen, so adroble, this is great, very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churororo/pseuds/churororo
Summary: Mark meets Jackson in the cafe and Jackson keeps saying I love you in different languages to Mark in different places
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. 日本語

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So these people do not actually know the same languages as in real life.  
> Mark: Mandarin and English  
> Jackson: French, Mandarin, and English  
> Bambam: English  
> Yugyeom: Korean and English

The small shops only appear a split second before they end up behind me. The arm pulling me, forces my body to go at this unnatural speed of 4 miles per hour. The wind in my hair and the fluffiness of the cream, carpet sweater worn by the owner of the arm, who is-supposedly-my friend, Bambam. My feet stumble as they try to keep me up from the speed of Bambam's legs, which are covered in these wide leg jeans. This kind of speed is not made for my cheap Vans slip-on shoes, which are not shielding my feet. Bambam’s Converse are not much better but at least there is no chance they will fall off. Plus, my khaki pants feel slightly uncomfortable. On top of that, my big, faded, black graphic tee is literally catching all the air and my purple-dyed hair follicles bend the wrong way just from the movement of the breeze that I am creating.

"This is it, Mark" Bambam sighs as I crouch down and try to let my body transport the oxygen it needs. After giving the stink eye to my nemesis, the sun, I look up and see a cafe with “Heaven’s coffee” written at the top with weird loopy letters. Bambam pulls me inside.

Once we open the door and bump into the last person in line. The door appears to be on the front left most corner of the room the cash registers and the coffee-making instruments are all behind a 3-foot short wall with a plastic window, which makes the total height 6 feet - Bambam and I miss it by like 3 inches - which covers the corner making a smaller square there. This area takes up about what looks like 15 feet in the building. So if this area is a perfect square, the half that was taken up by this line and the smaller square makes up 450 feet² out of 900 feet². Yet the whole place was light blue with the white ceramic Milano 1 Vaxcel lighting with cut-out clouds. The light filtering through the holes creates clouds on the walls.

The people in front us slowly get their order, we slowly advance towards the displays of food and coffee equipment. I focus only on the food in the display. Bambam pushes forward as we get closer. I just keep my mind going back and forth between the two types of cake pops that I desire. Bambam pushes me towards what I presume is an empty cash register.

“Uuhhh….” My eyes graze the menu. “ I would like a Matcha Green Tea and a peppermint brownie cake pop.”

"Who is it for?" The barista questions.

I look down to the barista.

“Mark,” I whisper.

On a side note, OH MY GOD! He is HOT! My ears are becoming red. The 1.778 meters - or 5 feet 10 inches - mesomorphic hunk is smiling with his perfectly pearly teeth and his cute wrinkles near his pine-green eyes. His tapered, platinum hair rests on his head seeming to look soft. His hot body fits the white muscle-tee with deep holes (showing his and) and cute white jeans. I take out my wallet and look down at it for money and a distraction.  
“Ok, that will be $20.09.” His angelic voice happily let me know. I organize my money to give him an exact $20.09 (I am a very cheap person, so I would like to save that 91 cents). I set the 20 dollar bill and nickel plus 4 pennies gently by the register.

“Your order will be with you shortly.” He gives off a genuine smile that I believe was never used at any karen before. That is, assuming that he actually might like me and is not a great actor. But maybe he is. Maybe he is a person who is a great actor. He is in the service industry, Maybe he was giving me his best service smile. It is possible. Who would like me? Not that many people would anyway.

A hand pulls me away to the right. I look up from the floor and towards the person. Bambam. His face contorts into a lenny face like expression. His mouth expels some ugly giggling. With a sigh, I cringe inwards towards the terrible sound.After that whole predicament, we move towards a table and enjoy the aesthetic of the place.

“Mark!”

I trudge towards the counter. The ground being my only focus. I could not handle looking at the guy. He glows way too much for any mere mortal to look at him for more than a few seconds. I take my drink and my cake-pop and rush out.

“Well, well, well.” I turn and see Bambam. “I did not know you had the ability to love.” He starts sipping his Royal Tea extremely loudly.

“What are you planning?” I mutter.

“Nothing,” he innocently claims. He puts his hand that is not holding his drink. He starts walking off.

I slowly jog towards him. “I have known you long enough to figure out that you are up to something.”

“Fine,” he sighs. “You are stuck inside way too often you need to get out more and enjoy the fresh air.” He pouts oh so innocently.

I squint my eyes at him. There’s no way he’s thinking that.

“Okay! Okay!” He puts his hands up. “I wanted to get close to the other person that works there. The other taller guy. If you get that guy as your boyfriend, I can have that guy.”

This guy. Really?! I walk away from him. “I’m going home.”

“Wait!” I walk away faster. “Dude, there’s something on your cup.” He appears right next to me to inspect it. I slowly spin my cup in my hand.

愛してる

I looked at him confused.

“Based on my anime knowledge, this is japanese.” Bambam points out. “But I don’t know japanese.”

“How about we use google translate.” I pull out my phone. I open the app and scan the letters. 

Nothing. “What now?”

“We could just put it in google and see what pops up.” Bambam recommends.

I add a japanese keyboard onto my phone, and get the exact characters onto the google search bar. I take a sip, and after the first confusing translations, I get three words I never thought I would get.

I love you.

I spit out my Matcha Green Tea onto Bambam (He deserves it).

“What? I wanna know.” Bambam grumbles. He tries to wipe it off with his sweater.

I hide the phone from him. Sadly, my red face gives everything away.

He squints at me. He takes my drink and searches it up. He looks up from his phone with his stupid grin. “Mark has a lover” He oh so joyfully sings.

My nose scrunches in disgust. I take my drink back and walk away quickly.

This cannot be happening. He is just joking. I sigh.


	2. 한국어

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter is a little shorter. The next few chapters will be longer. As you can probably tell, I wrote this in the middle of the night.

Because of the stunt the barista pulled, Bambam kept teasing me last night. Obviously my embarrassment quickly turned into anger. So I vowed to go up to the hottie and ask him what he thought he was doing to stop Bambam from teasing me.

For this momentous occasion of me, Mark Tuan, standing up for myself, I decided to dress boldly--in a big sweatshirt in the summer with jeans and converse. Don't judge me this is considered bold.

That got me to the entrance of Heaven's Coffee. I pull the door, and stand behind a guy in the cute barista's register, a good meter for his privacy I guess.

The customer must have said something funny because my cutie's eyes shrink as he lets a high pitched squeal. My face is probably as red as his was just a second ago, when his eyes caught mine. Like this dude ain't just got hotness but also cuteness. He turns back toward his actual customer.

While fixing the customer's drink though, the customer did turn around. His eyes look through my soul and the left side of his lips turns upward into a smirk. He quickly turned back though. This guy is definitely either hitting on me (15% chance) or he is a friend of Mr. Cute Barista (15% chance) or I don't know (70% chance).

After the boy left, I went up to the cutie, who asks me, "Do you want the same as yesterday?”  
"Ok! So a Matcha Green Tea and a peppermint brownie cake pop?" I nod and give him the same amount as last time.

"So, how's your day?" He asks as he processes the money.

"Good." Ha! I said one word! Take that...god??

"Cool." He replies. He hands me my order.

He probably saw my face because he quickly adds "this is not someone else's order. I just thought you might come back so I made you your order already."

God let me faint.

I curtly nod and walk back home. Well, I screwed up. I couldn't even bring it up. My bold Outfit didn't even work. I slowly consume my order as I start to fantasize about our marriage. We will have a small wedding. Definitely green and blue. Maybe in the summer. We both will wear black tuxedos and have two bouquets tossed.

"And I'll be your best man."

I quickly spin on my heels and low behold, Bambam.

"Why did you spy on me?" My left eyebrow slides up.

He gasps and makes that Pikachu face. "How dare you accuse me, your bestest friend, Kunpimook Bhuwakul, of such an atrocious act." He put his hand over his heart dramatically.

As you might have been able to guess, I stare with a deadpan face.

"What gave it away?" he asks.

"The detective coat, the buttoned down, your fancy pants, and your nice shoes. You like to dress the part for the things you do." I say.

"Ok fine. I wanted to see why you decided to dress out of your comfort zone--which is not practically non-existent--and why you were leaving--which you never do." He surrendered. I search his eyes for any lies.

"I go out. I am a grown adult with a life." I defend.

"The Ace Attorney guy would say bullshit. You know you don't."

"Hey! His name is Phoenix Wright! And no he wouldn't because he would be defending me, because I actually know what his name is."

"Whatever." Bam mutters. "The real thing we have to figure out is what he wrote this time." He points to the part of the cup facing him.

I look and there is another note.

사랑해

I recognize that this is Korean, but I can't actually read it. So I tell Bambam.

"What if we text Jinyoung? He knows Korean." Bam suggests. We take a picture and send it to him. Now we wait.

"So…" oh please no. "Why did he just hand this to you? They usually take a longer time to get drinks done."

"I am not telling you," I sneer.

"Then I'm going to ask the cute barista." Bam walks towards the entrance of the cafe (I am very slow and drinks usually spill when I start to walk so we aren't very far).

"Okay fine," I sigh. " He said that he thought I would come back."

Bam stops and grins. "Really?"

I nod. He walks back to me and shoves his phone to my face.

_Jinyoung: dude you have a lover. It means I love you in Korean._

"So yesterday wasn't a Google translate error." Bambam shakes his head, still grinning.

Oh boy. You better not be playing with my heart.


End file.
